


Misunderstood

by Mariah123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ronaldo finally realises people care about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

Cristiano Ronaldo was lonely, even with everyone around him, he felt lonely.

All his life he had been told he wouldn't make it far in life and now, he laughs at the people who told him he was a horrible footballer because they were wrong and he was right.

Whenever he plays, he plays with passion with such aggressive passion that people often mistake it for arrogance they don't see his eyes shining in excitement after he scores every goal all they can see is him smirking, they don't see how misunderstood he is.

When he refuses to communicate with his teammates on and off pitch they call him arrogant and don't bother to find out the real reason. They didn't notice how horrible he was treated during Manchester United and now when he doesn't want to get hurt they talk about how horrible he is. They don't see how misunderstood he is.

When he scores goals he celebrates he jumps in excitement, they think he's showing of and they 'boo' him, tell him how much better Messi is until he starts to believe them. They misunderstand him.

Sometimes, Ronaldo thinks he shouldn't have started playing football, or should have left ages ago. What's the point in playing a game that doesn't care for you.

Every time he goes out on pitch he wonders should he really be here. When Ronaldo feels his body strain and his muscles hurt he realises he is too old and then he realises he's wasted his whole life on this game and he cries for the life that could have been.

Wake up, he tells himself but he just can't, because he can't help but think that the world doesn't need him, he'll stay under these white sheets and thw world will go on without him. He sleeps for another hour, because the world doesn't really need him and if he cries a bit at the thought nobody had to know.

'Hello I'm Neymar Jr' Ronaldo looks up as a cherry voice greets him, he looks up to the Barcelona player and just stares because, he had the same passion as Ronaldo and Ronaldo doesn't want this young innocent man to know the cruelties of the world or how manipulative the world can be. He doesn't say any of these things thought he just says 'hello I'm Cristiano Ronaldo' his heart aches as the young boy let's out a smile and sits next to the Portuguese player oblivious to the shocked looks everyone is giving him. And as much Ronaldo wants to get angry at the young man when he starts asking innocent questions, he just smiles and answers because, once upon a time he was that same boy. It's the reason why Neymar Jr has a special place in his heart, he was the first one to not judge him. Now they still talk, still meet but nobody knows and Ronaldo prefers it like that, because then people won't think he's contaminated the young Brazilian.

'Hey mate I'm Gareth Bale' when the young Welsh man greets him, he sits there and ignores him because he can't be friends not with someone who can leave him alone so he greets the Welsh man back but, they've never communicated apart from the introduction. Sometimes, when Ronaldo sees Gareth have fun with his childishness he wishes he can join in but, he can't because he grew up too fast, if only he had realised the fun aspect of life and stopped trying too hard to be the best but, he's the best now, isn't that good?

No, Ronaldo doesn't think being the best is good because being the best can be lonely, people do talk to him but, it's with admiration and fear he doesn't want that, he wants people to talk to him like he's a normal human being but, that can't happened not when he's the best, so being the best isn't good.

When James Rodriguez joins the team he doesn't care, because he doesn't care for anyone but, the young columbine doesn't leave him alone. Questions after questions are asked with awe and Ronaldo just smiles at the young man because, when he grows up he'll realise life isn't as great for famous footballers as he thinks, but he doesn't let the young columbine lose hope, because it hurts and Ronaldo can relate the most after all he's been through losing hope.

Sergio Ramos was the only one Ronaldo can actually truly consider a trustworthy friend, he wasn't intrusive, he just figured everything out on his own, that man was more intelligent then people gave him credit for. He's the only one that has ever held Cristiano Jr and that was after 6 months because, Ronaldo can't trust quickly, and that was kind off quick he only let Neymar hold his son after a year of meeting him.

Ronaldo doesn't want people to hurt his son, or him so he doesn't exactly reach out to people but they reach out to him and when they do he can't help but trust them, he starts to trust Neymar, Rodriguez, Ramos, Benzema, Bale and even his whole team and as he stands in front of a massive picture with his whole team including Neymar who needed convincing to stand with his rivals, Ronaldo just smiles because, maybe he isn't that misunderstood at least not anymore.

 

 

 


End file.
